


Hello Again

by phoebemaybe



Series: When We Were Young [2]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Reunions, Romance, iZombie Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: The lonely little boy by the well and the strange little girl, reunited at last. Sometimes the thing or person you've been searching for all your life has been there by your side the whole time.





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is a continuation of sorts the my very first fic, Funny Lil' Thing Called Fate. This is basically the reunion of the little boy and little girl who met by a well. If you haven't read that i suggest you should, might be a bit confusing if you haven't read that. Anyway, enjoy :)

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Blaine watched as Peyton weaved the blades of grass in her hand dexterously into a chain before adding in stalks of white and yellow wild flowers she plucked from the ground.

"A little friend I used to have taught me." Peyton smiled as she remembered a carefree afternoon by a lake with a young lonely boy.

_Could she mean...?_

"Come to think of it.... I don't even know his name. I wonder what he's up to now," Peyton mused as she twisted the chain to form a circle. 

_Oh honey, if only you knew._

Blaine twirled a fallen leaf between his forefinger and thumb. He was curious. He wondered how much Peyton remembered. Was the memory of that day as fresh as it was for her as it was for him? 

"What was this friend like?" Blaine fidgeted, twirling the leaf faster as he asked with a sense of nervous anticipation. 

"When I was little, my dad used to bring me to work with him when he couldn't get a babysitter. There was this one time he went to this huge manor to talk with someone. I got bored and ran off into the woods." Peyton laughed envisioning herself and her pigtails running through the trees.

"I reached this well and I saw a boy crying and throwing pennies down a well. He looked so lonely." In her mind's eye she saw that lone little figure hunched over weeping. Her heart ached. "I asked him why he was crying and he said his father beat him for being weak."

Blaine watched as Peyton's face grew sad. Her compassion and empathy for people she didn't even know really knew no bounds. She had the kindest heart. Blaine felt a sense of gratitude, pride and love welling up in his chest for her. 

"Why would someone do that to their own flesh and blood, Blaine? Just for being a child?" Peyton asked as she turned to face him. A look of utter distraught and disbelief etched on her face. "How could someone be so cruel?"

"Well, some parents love themselves more than their children. Or maybe.... they expect their children to be like them and when the child does something that they wouldn't do or just simply acting as children do? They get upset." Blaine threaded his fingers through Peyton's chestnut brown hair, twirling strands this way and that.

"That's horrible. Children should have the right to be who they want. If you can't love a child, don't take on that responsibility of raising one!" Peyton huffed throwing her flower crown to the side in exasperation. 

"I know, love. I know," Blaine replied. He knew all to well, spending his whole childhood wishing he had a different parent, for one that actually loved him for him. He shifted to sit behind her, knees bent with her between his legs. Lifting up locks of her hair, he began twining them methodically together. 

Peyton released a deep sigh. "I really hope he managed to escape that horrible father of his. I hope he got to bring his grandpa and mum with him to Vienna." Picking up her partially completed flower crown once more.

For a few moments the couple braided in silence. Sunlight trickled through the canopy of leaves of the oak tree they were sitting under. Birds chirped and tweeted. Zombie and human children played and chased each other around on the grass a few yards away from them, cherishing a day of peaceful tranquillity in this vastly changed city. It was a nice, warm summer day to be out in the park. 

"I hope that he's happy now." Peyton's quiet voice broke the silence as she tied the final knot, completing the crown. It was almost a meer whisper but to Blaine's ears it was deafening. His heart swelled with warmth. She had no idea how happy that little boy was in this moment, sitting right by her side. Blaine chuckled as he looped the ends of the braid in towards the middle of itself, securing it.  The braid rested gently against Peyton's collarbone. He brought his arms around Peyton, pulling her to recline against him with her head on his shoulder and whispered into her ear: "Oh, he is. Believe me, he is."

"How do you know?" asked Peyton, confused and curious.

"Because, my love. This world is a tiny place." Planting a kiss to the side of her head, he added: "Because.... that little boy was me."

"What?" Peyton looked up at her lover in surprise, between the cradle of Blaine's legs. "Wait.... how do you even know who I'm referring to?" She asked as a furrow formed between her eyebrows. 

"I knew that little girl was you." Blaine smiled, smoothing out the furrow with a finger and running it down the bridge of her nose. "I saw the picture of you as a kid the first time I slept over and I remembered a little girl who befriended a lonely boy by a well, all those years ago." He kissed the tip of her nose. 

That little boy was Blaine? Peyton's eyes grew wide with elated astonishment. It was _him_ all along? 

"Hold on, you recognized me and you didn't tell me?" Peyton gasped and swatted at his arm. 

"I wanted to! But, life kinda got in the way. Before I even got the chance to ask you about it, we... broke up." Blaine answered regrettably with a feeble shrug. 

"Oh. Right." Peyton turned Blaine's hand over and began tracing her fingers across the lines and grooves of his palm. "Hmm... I suppose the timing wouldn't have been the best huh? We wouldn't have been able to celebrate our reunion properly anyway."

"Mhmm.... and the memory of our afternoon all those years ago would've been sullied by sadness and anger." 

"Probably. And who's fault was it?" Peyton laughed, shaking her head, giving Blaine's palm a pinch. 

"Ow! I know.... I know.... And I will keep working to make it up to you." Blaine promised, lifting Peyton's hand to his lips, placing gentle kisses to her fingertips. They've been through a lot of adversaries to be together again, he wasn't going to let this chance escape. He'd do whatever it takes to get back into Peyton's good graces by being sincere and honest, as best as he could, no more lies and secrets. 

"But.... now that we're back together, you can tell me what you remember. We should share. You know, different, perspectives, point of view?" Peyton perked up and said with a warm smile as she twined their fingers together, placing their joint hands around her waist. Blaine laughed. 

"I remember a strange little girl appearing out of nowhere wanting to be my friend."

"I wasn't strange!" Peyton exclaimed in mock offence.

"To me you were." Blaine gave her stomach a light tickle making her squirm and giggle. "This little girl was very wise and empathetic. She was my first friend. Being home schooled for so long I never had any other kids to play with." 

"I'm sorry you were so lonely. But I'm honoured to have been your first true friend." Peyton gave him a tender smile.

"That afternoon with the little girl was by far the best time the little boy had ever had with someone else that wasn't his grandfather."

"What happened to his grandfather? And his mum? I'm guessing they never got their escape huh?" Peyton lifted their joint hands to her chest in a semblance of a hug.

"Nope. Soon after meeting the girl, the boy was whisked away to boarding school." Blaine mood's turned melancholy. "The boy's money obsessed father stole grandpa's company and put him in a nursing home. Let's just say it didn't have the nicest service." Blaine grimaced. "And after all the abusive, the boy's mum killed herself shortly after. She couldn't take it anymore." 

Peyton gasped, her heart clenching painfully at what Blaine had to go through. How she wished she could have taken him away from all the pain and suffering. How she wished she could've been there for him. She couldn't imagine how someone could go through all that and still be standing.

"You know, Angus once told me a story about this titan named Cronos. Cronos was so thirsty for power that he castrated his own father and ate every one of his children soon after they were born, afraid that they'd overthrow him. So, I think you get the idea of how his mind works." Blaine scoffed letting his head fall back against the tree trunk with dull thump.

Along with the heartache for Blaine, Peyton could feel her existing hatred for Angus McDonough growing tenfold. He should have been shot in the head. Even being kept in a well was too good a treatment for a monster like him.

"I'm so, so sorry. I wish I was there for you. What you had to go through was devastating! Your father is a heartless asshole." Peyton turned around to face Blaine. She reached up to cradle his face in her hands, thumbs stroking the apples of his cheek. 

"Don't be sorry. There wasn't anything you could've done. We were so young. If my father knew I had someone out there who cared about me, he would have chased you away, forbid us from meeting or who knows what other terrible things he would have done to you and your family." 

"At least you wouldn't have had to suffer alone for so long if you had me." Peyton pulled him towards her and placed his head against her chest, wrapping her arms around him. 

"I wasn't really all that alone growing up actually. I had acquaintances and I also had that memory of the little girl to keep me company. I knew I had a real friend out there thinking of me." Blaine smiled wistfully, the nights where he'd imagine them meeting again and all the fun things they'd do together made him feel better when things got rough. 

"You'd be surprised at how often that little girl acted as my light in the dark. She chased away the pain, at least for a while. Thank you for finding me that afternoon." Blaine placed a tender kiss on her chest, over her heart. Peyton's lips lifted at the corners in a slight smile, which was replaced promptly with a frown.

"But if I'd been there with you growing up, maybe you wouldn't even have committed all those criminal acts!" She protested, knowing that maybe there had been a chance, with her influence, Blaine's life could have been completely different. 

"Maybe, maybe not. Life is unpredictable. At the time I don't think anyone could have stopped me. I was so angry and my mind was filled solely with thoughts of revenge, getting power and letting Angus have a taste of his own medicine." Blaine tilted his head up, resting his chin on Peyton's chest to look into her eyes. "I might have just pushed you away. You might have hated that Blaine McDonough back then even more than John Deaux. We might not even be together now." He gave her a comforting smile and said: "So don't be upset. It's all in the past. Without all that pain, bad choices and terrible acts, we might not even have had the chance to meet again."

"I guess you're right." Peyton eventually conceded with a nod. No point on dwelling on things that couldn't be changed. "At least we've found each other again." Blaine could hear the joy and wonder in Peyton's voice.

"And if you must know, I never hated John Deaux. He did build up my whole case against the biggest drug lord, king pin in Seattle after all." Peyton bit her lip holding back a teasing smile as green eyes drifted down to meet blue twinkling ones.

"I was upset that Mr Deaux lied about who he was and used me to take down his competition." She pouted and grabbed a fistful of blonde spiky hair, giving it a sharp tug. Blaine winced both from the pain and the guilt of his actions. However, he was secretly pleased that they could joke about what drove them apart so openly now.

"Yeah.... those were not my finest moments. I have no excuse for that. I apologize." Blaine admitted with a cringe. 

"At first, I did in fact plan on using your services just to take down Mr Boss. I didn't reveal who I really was, doubtful that you would want to help a not so legitimate business owner. But what I didn't plan on," Blaine smirked coyly up at the woman in his arms. "was falling for a certain ex assistant district attorney. It was hard and too fast for me to even reel the feelings in." He ran his hands up and down Peyton's waist. 

"Oh really?" Peyton chuckled enjoying his caresses that sent tingles and jolts of pleasure down her spine as her heart did a flip at his confession. "Did she exude a power that compelled you to fall for her?" Blaine listened as Peyton's voice turned sultry as she straddled his thighs.

"Most definitely." Blaine leaned up and placed several short consecutive kisses on her upturned lips. "I was lost the moment our eyes met." He whispered unwilling to part from the intimacy of the moment. Peyton smiled demurely at her lover. 

"FYI, I have a feeling, that ex assistant district attorney was quite smitten with Mr Deaux as well. She just couldn't bring herself to admit it." Peyton giggled nudging his nose with hers. "There was also that whole issue of him being very mean to her friends. You should know, she's fiercely loyal." Peyton said feigning anger, turning her head away from Blaine with a harrumph.

"Yeah.... You're never letting me go for that are you? I'll beg for their forgiveness next time we see them okay?" Blaine mumbled placing kisses along Peyton's jawline in hopes of creating a pleasurable distraction. 

Peyton let out a breathless, quiet moan as he nibbled on that spot right behind her ear that he knew made her body tremble and knees turn to jelly. However, she wasn't going to give in, pushing him away from her neck, Peyton panted: "You'd better. Or else you're sleeping on the couch until you do." 

"You wouldn't!" How could she threaten him with this? "But we can't not cuddle!" whined Blaine. He lived for the moments when he held her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

"Not negotiable." Tapping her finger on his nose to affirm her point. 

They stared each other down until Blaine begrudgingly agreed. "Oh, alright." He wasn't about to be kicked out of bed.

"Good boy!" Peyton cooed, patting his head cheekily.

"Am I your dog now? Hmmm?" Blaine poked Peyton's sides making her squeak and jump in surprise. "Yes. You make such an adorable zombie puppy." Peyton sniggered pushing his annoying hands away. 

"Woof, woof, my mistress." 

Peyton laughed heartily. Being able to be silly, joke around, laugh about anything and nothing like this with someone made her feel like a kid again. Was this what it would have been like if they had been able to meet up as promised when they were little? Summer days playing outside till the skins of their noses peeled from the sun or cold winter evenings cuddled up under a blanket in one of their houses sipping hot cocoa? 

"So what happened to the little girl after that day?" With a lingering smile, Blaine queried, pulling her back into his embrace. 

Getting tired of kneeling, Peyton shifted to sit more comfortably across Blaine's lap. After settling herself, Peyton said with a slight quirk of her lips: "Well, she got grounded for a month for running off alone." She chuckled. "Then, she found out that she wouldn't be able to go visit the boy anymore because her daddy's business proposal got rejected by the boy's father." Letting out a sigh, she rested her chin on Blaine's shoulder, with an arm slung around his neck. 

"Dammit, Angus. Always ruining things for me." Blaine muttered, arms enveloping Peyton firmly. He swore to himself, now that he had her again no one was going to tear them apart.

"As the girl grew older, she aspired to become a lawyer. What the boy went through became her constant motivation through life, driving her to work harder, to become a lawyer who helped the less fortunate, to fight for the justice of those who didn't have a voice." Peyton's fingers toyed with the ends of Blaine's hair as she recalled her past.

"Really?" Blaine was pleasantly astounded. "Well, I'm glad something wonderful came out of my pain. I'm so proud of you, my love." This woman was worth the hurt. 

"All that you've suffered is what I fight to demolish. I'm really, really sorry that you had to experience all that, sweetie." Peyton ran her fingers through his hair affectionately in attempts to provide that comfort that she couldn't all those years ago. If she could erase all the agony he felt growing up, she would do it tout de suite, without hesitation.

"Don't be, love. It's all over now." 

"I hope so." Peyton snaked both arms around him and hugged him close to her.

"All that matters now is, that lonely little boy is lonely no more." Blaine reached behind her and lifted the flower crown off the ground and perched it carefully upon Peyton's head. "Reunited with his precious friend and found happiness in the form of a beautiful queen."  

"As for the little girl, she sure found herself a Dark Knight didn't she?" 

"You bet she did, love."

The little boy and girl reunited at last. Fate sure has a funny way of bringing people together. Especially, if it was meant to be.

The couple smiled lovingly at each other, giddy with happiness of just being in the same space together. Happiness was rare, they both knew it but they weren't going to stop fighting for it. 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So they've finally reunited!!! Hope you guys enjoyed it :) Do drop me a comment and tell me what you thought, if you can? See you guys next time!


End file.
